Slowly Risen
by Saphire Moonlight101
Summary: A year after the Cullens encounter with the Volturi about Renesmee, everything seems fine. Or is it? A member of the Voturi is still fuming over which direction that encounter took. Will the Cullens finally meet their match? *Warning BD Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first twilight story and it's a little tricky because I'm writing Chapter 1 in Edward's POV and its harder then I thought so, if it's not exactly right I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of twilight only Stephenie Meyer does

**Slowly Risen**

**Chapter One**

**Edward's POV**

It was one year after we'd proven the Volturi wrong about Renesmee and things were pretty calm. Bella, Renesmee, and I left from the cottage to go to the big house as we did every day and when we got there, Emmett brought up about going on an extended hunting trip. Carlisle and Esme didn't think that, that would be that bad an idea; we were all a little tired of the same prey around Forks.

"Come on, Edward I know you and Bella are craving some mountain lions." Emmett said to me as I sat on the couch trying to plan this out

"I don't see how this could be a bad idea" Bella murmured

"Hm, neither do I" I said

"Oh, can we please, dad!" Renesmee said getting excited

I smiled at Renesmee's excitement "Well, I don't see why not" I said

"Will it really be all of us going?" Alice asked

"Of course, think of it more as a vacation" Emmett said

"As long as we aren't around too many humans" Jasper cautioned

"Nah, somewhere less crowded with human life and better prey" Emmett explained

"Any idea where?" Rosalie asked

"Not yet, I wanted to run it by all of you first before I really started looking" Emmett said

"Sounds good to me" I said

An extended hunting trip sounded like a very pleasant experience for Renesmee. We didn't usually do anything big with the whole family. Not only would this be a good experience for Renesmee but, I couldn't pass up a hunting trip when it included mountain lions.

"So, this is a definite thing then?" Bella asked

"Most likely. I just have to look up places for the trip and then we can set the date." Emmett said

"This will be fun!" Renesmee said cheerfully

Not too far away from the house, I heard a motorcycle as it took every winding turn of the mansion's long driveway. Jacob was on his way here.

"We'll discuss this further later" Carlisle said as the motorcycle got closer

A few minutes later Carlisle opened the door and Jacob came in.

"Jacob!" Renesmee said

"Hi, Nessie" Jacob said

"Good Afternoon, Jacob" I said

"Hey, Edward" Jacob said to me

"Hey, Jake" Bella said

"Hi, Bells" Jacob said then walked over and picked Renesmee up to give her a hug "I swear, Nessie you get bigger every time I see you"

Renesmee laughed at Jacob's comment and then put her hand on his face. A few minutes later Jacob switched Renesmee onto his shoulders. Renesmee evidently wanted Jacob to give her a ride on his back.

"Ok, Nessie, piggy-back ride it is" Jacob said then turned to both Bella and I "May I?" He asked

Bella directed her attention to me and I nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead, Jake" Bella replied

After Bella and I had given Jacob permission he started running with Renesmee on his back. Watching Jacob run with Renesmee on his back reminded me of when I used to do the same with Bella. I smiled at the thought and Bella gave me a puzzled look.

"Watching Jacob run with Nessie on his back reminded me of when I'd do that with you" I said to Bella, my voice so low no one but Bella could hear.

After I'd explained my smile to Bella she smiled at the thought as well. It was nice to think about past memories once and awhile.

"I'll be back" Emmett said as he walked swiftly out of the room

"Where's he going?" I heard Bella ask me quietly

"Emmett is going to go research possible hunting areas for our 'vacation' "I said using our mild term for the trip

"Oh. Well he did say he wanted to run it by us first."

I nodded in response. Even though I was positive the trip was really going to happen, I still wasn't sure how we were going to tell Jacob about the trip considering, he still refused to be away from Renesmee for long. Perhaps, Jacob would suggest on going with us. I pondered this for awhile. I decided I would ask Carlisle about it later.

I watched Carlisle walk upstairs and into his office; his thoughts said he was alone for the moment. I chose this as the proper time to ask him about Jacob. I walked upstairs and stopped in front of the office's door. I knocked only once before I heard Carlisle say "please come in, Edward." I walked into the office and already had Carlisle's full attention.

"What is it, Edward?" he said

"Well, I was just considering Emmett's trip idea. I know this trip will be good for the family but, what about Jacob?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because of Jacob's imprinting business he can't stay away from Renesmee for long and, if we're going to be gone for a few weeks or so"

"As you well know, Jacob is part of the family now as well so, I suppose he could come with us if he wishes."

"That's what I was thinking but, I wanted to run it by you first." I said

"Thank you for asking but, I'm sure you already knew I'd agree with him going if he asked."

"Yes, but I know it is polite to ask before I assume."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. After discussing the Jacob situation with Carlisle I decided to go find Jacob himself and tell him about the possible trip. I listened to Jacob's thoughts and found he was outside with Renesmee, Bella, and Alice. I walked outside and was greeted in unison by Bella and Alice while, Renesmee simply ran over to me. Renesmee's growth speed was still rather fast but its pace had slowed down as promised. Carlisle still did his measurements for her but he limited them to about twice a day now that, he knew her pace was slowing down. I picked Renesmee up and gave a quick hug than, sat her back down on her feet. I walked over to where Jacob was and saw Bella staring at me confused.

"Jacob, may I speak with you for a few minutes in private?" I asked

"Sure, Edward"

I lead him into the house and then into the kitchen. Nobody was in the kitchen right now so, I figured this to be a suitable place.

"What is it?" Jacob asked concerned

"Emmett has planed for us all to go on an extended hunting trip with the whole family. We're going somewhere with better prey and less human life. We're not sure how long we'll be gone for since, you are part of my family now you are welcome to join us."

"I hate the thought of being away from Nessie but, I haven't a choice in the matter really. I don't think I can go to far from La Push incase something big breaks out and the pack needs me. So, I appreciate the offer but, I'm gonna have to say no."

"Very well then. We're not sure when we'll leave yet so, you can spend plenty of time with Renesmee still."

"Thanks for letting me know, Edward"

"Of course, Jacob."

After that we both walked outside and saw Bella, Alice, and Renesmee looking at us with the same confused look on there faces. When, Jacob was close enough he picked Renesmee up and she pushed her hand to his face immediately. I walked over and stood beside Bella.

_Why did you need to talk to Jacob alone?_ Alice thought to me

_I was explaining to Jacob a bout our extended hunting trip._ I thought back to Alice which, I knew she'd be able to predict with her ability to see into the future. I would explain the same to Bella later.

When Renesmee had fallen asleep Bella and I decided to take her back to our cottage to put her to bed. We told everyone we'd see them tomorrow and than ran home. After Renesmee was in bed Bella came over to me.

"So, why'd you need to talk to Jake alone today?" Bella asked me

"I was telling Jacob about the trip and I asked him he wanted to come along and he respectably declined." I explained to her

"Oh. Well that was very nice of you to invite him."

"Well he is part of our family as well now."

"Yes he is."

A/N: Well there's chapter 1. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so Chapter 2 is in Caius's POV. This was another hard POV to write in.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of twilight only Stephenie Meyer does

**Chapter Two**

**Caius's POV **

I knew I was not winning this conversation against Aro so, it was pointless to try. I was not happy that he had let the Cullens off so easy. So what if Edward and Bella's daughter is rare but, not one of a kind, every vampire is different. How could Aro be so thoughtless to not consider the other possibilities? I was furious and every moment the Cullens continued to exist made me angrier. How could Aro let the Cullens get away with this?! "Aro, every one of us is different. Do you not consider the child maybe, the least bit dangerous?" I asked him

"Brother, I assure you, the child is not the least bit dangerous." Aro replied

"Very well, Aro."

I still did not agree and I knew well, that something had to be done. If Aro did not want to do justice against his dear Cullens than, I would. I walked out of Aro's chamber to go discuss this further with Jane. Maybe, Jane would see things more my way. I walked into Jane's chamber and noticed she was talking to Alec.

"Excuse me Jane. May I speak to you for a little while?" I asked politely

"Of course, Caius" She said then turned to Alec "May I have a few moments alone with Caius now, Alec?"

"Of course, Jane" Alec said and then walked out

"What is this about, Caius?" Jane asked as soon as Alec had walked out

"Do you recall the half-vampire child the Cullens are currently raising?" I asked her

"Yes. What about her?"

"Well, I know young Edward confirmed the child to be rare and not one of a kind but, I have come to realize that every vampire is different. Even if there are others like this Renesmee I think, she is still dangerous and that we need to fulfill are duty in destroying the child."

"Caius that was a year ago. Nothing bad has come from the Cullens or this Renesmee. Why are you still fuming over it?"

"Time means nothing when, you are immortal, Jane. It is our duty to keep our existence a secret. You know keeping the secret is our top priority. It may seem to be so long ago now but, I still see the child as a threat to our existence."

"But Aro does not. Correct?"

"Aro will think the Cullens have done no wrong no matter what. The Cullens are very dear friends of his. Especially Carlisle. Aro, will always see as though the Cullens can do no wrong. "

"That is true. But as I stated before. The child has done no wrong."

"She has not done anything yet. But in time, Jane, I believe she will"

"Than, maybe it is best we worry about it when the time comes?"

"No, Jane I believe it is best we prevent anything from happening before it actually does. This would most likely be the more logical decision."

"We shall take time to think about it. As you said time means nothing when, you are immortal."

Jane and I ended the conversation there. We would revisit the topic at a later date. I had a strong feeling Jane would join me if we had to dis-ban from Aro and go after the Cullens ourselves. To be honest, I would consider a few who would most likely join me. This thought pleased me considerably well and I thought about this as I walked back to my own chamber. As if things were already set I began thinking about who would break away from Aro to help me and strategies that would help us. I knew I could think of a plan that was fool-proof.

A/N Kinda short chapter but, I thought it was a good place to end.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three switches back to Edward's POV. So without further wait here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of twilight only Stephenie Meyer does

**Chapter Three**

**Edward's POV**

The next day was pretty much the same as the other. Renesmee got up and we headed over to the big house. Emmett told us how he'd done tons of research on places to go over the course of the night. We were all eager to here about some of the places. Emmett however, decided he would not tell us until he had three options left. I knew well that Emmett's research could take weeks. Even though I knew it could be awhile I had to admit, I was a little thrilled to be going on an extended hunting trip as well. It was kind of humorous to notice how my worries weren't as immense as they used to be.

"You're really going to make us wait; until you have three specific places picked out for us to decide, where were going?" Bella asked

"That's right" Emmett replied

Bella shook her head back and forth "Whatever you wanna do, Emmett" She said laughing at his decision

"So, you're not even going to tell Rose?" Alice asked

"Nope not even Rose. The best part about making you all wait is that, you won't know exactly were we're going, Alice."

I just shook my head incredulously about his actions they seemed rather childish. It was nice to see every one in a more carefree mood. It was nice to be in a more carefree mood myself but, it felt unusual to not be worrying as much as I did before. I worried immensely about Renesmee so; the worry was still always there.

"You know Edward will figure it out anyway." Alice said a little annoyed by Emmett's decision she always hated being blind.

"Oh, no, I won't even think of the places around, Edward. Once there are three choices left I'll be even more careful. Actually, I'm not even thinking of any of the possible places right now" Emmett smiled smugly

"Emmett's telling the truth. His thoughts are somewhere else altogether" I said

Alice crossed her arms over her chest sighing in defeat. I chuckled quietly under my breath. I assumed by Alice's reaction that she had probably been hoping I would figure it out and tell her.

***

Later on in the day I felt a strong urge to maybe go for a run. I walked over to Alice. "Alice," I said "Would you mind watching Renesmee for me if Bella and I were to go on a short run?"

"I would love to watch Nessie for you and Bella, Edward" She replied

"Thank you" I said as I went to go find Bella

I found Bella with Renesmee and Rose no less than two minutes later in the living room. Rose was sitting on the floor with a bunch of hair things and talking to Bella about which style she thought Renesmee's hair looked better in. I watched Bella shrug then say "Surprise me, Rose". Rosalie sighed then went to work on Renesmee's hair. Once I walked into the living room I saw, Bella stand up.

"There you are, Edward. I was wondering where you were." She said to me

"I was asking Alice a question" I explained

"Oh"

"Having fun?" I asked in a teasing voice

"Loads" She replied sarcastically

I chuckled "Bella, love would you like to take a short run with me?"

"Of course! "

I smiled. "Let's go" I told her. We walked out the door and once outside I took her hand in mine and we took off. We weren't sure exactly where, we were going but, we didn't really mind. We started by running through the forest. While, running through the forest I thought of a place where, we could go. The place itself made me smile.

"How about we visit our meadow, love?" I asked

"Ok" Bella replied

With our new route in mind we took off in the direction of the meadow.

***

The run Bella and I took was quite pleasant and very exhilarating. I knew the excitement of the run was clear in my eyes but, than again running was always exciting for me and the fact that, I was now able to do this with Bella made me even happier.

I felt strangely at ease the forest seemed quite calm today. However, no matter how blissfully happy I felt right now, there was still an awkward feeling that something big or bad may happen. I tried to shake off this feeling but I couldn't. I didn't focus too much on the awkward feeling as I tried to keep my mind focused on the blissful feeling I also felt. How easily distracted my vampire mind could be at times. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella was staring at me with a confused look as, she read the many emotions on my face. Considering Bella was always perceptibly observant, I knew she had noticed the awkward feeling in my eyes just moments ago. It had been a year now and yet, I still forgot from time to time that Bella's mind now worked as quickly as mine did.

"Is something bothering you, Edward?" She asked

I sighed before replying "I seem to have this tiny feeling that something big, possibly, bad is happening soon but, other than that small feeling nothing is really bothering me"

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Not really. But I don't want to dwell on it too much. It's just a feeling after all."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. I 'm positive"

Bella smiled at me warmly then happy that, I didn't want to think about unpleasant feelings. I smiled back at her just as warmly. I loved watching Bella smile. I never liked making her unhappy it hurt me to do so.

***

We arrived at our meadow not to long after I suggested it. I looked around the meadow and the pleasant memories of that first time here flooded back to my mind. I felt the smile form on my lips. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bella was smiling too. We took in the meadow's wonderful scenery for a little longer then, decided to lay in the grass for a bit. It wasn't as sunny as it was when we were first here but, it was enough. Besides, Bella and I were capable of thinking about it and imagining it was that way. I knew that the memories of the meadow were a bit more unfocused and fuzzy almost as if, looking through a dark veil.

"This is really nice. The meadow's even more beautiful through these eyes" Bella said

"It is isn't it? I'm glad we had a chance to do this, I have wanted to return here with you lately." I said

Bella smiled at that comment and I couldn't help but, smile back at her. The meadow was lovelier then ever and Bella's beauty added to that. The meadow was nothing compared to Bella. I thought back on all those times when life was chaotic and out of place. I thought back to when Bella had to choose between Jacob and myself. I knew that had been hard for her and though I'd never admit it to Bella, I am very glad she chose me over Jacob. This thought made me sound selfish and that was the reason I'd never tell Bella.

"What are you thinking right now?" Bella asked suddenly pulling me from my revere

"I was thinking about the other times we were here." I told her

"Oh. That's funny." She said

"What's funny?"

"I was thinking of the same thing"

"Really?

"Yeah."

"I suppose that is funny" I laughed and she laughed with me

I don't know how long we were there but, it seemed like hours later when Bella stood up and announced that we should probably run back. I agreed with her and we took off running hand in hand back to the big house.

A/N: I found that to be a cute chapter. I'm going to try and update a lot more often then I've been updating. So, I hoped you enjoyed Chapter Three because, Chapter Four switches back to Caius' POV (Dun, dun, dun). Anyways, I hope to get a couple reviews soon. Reviews bring inspiration and inspiration brings better chapters. Anyways, I'm gonna get started on Chapter Four right away.


End file.
